Think you're obsessed?
by le.papillon.blanc
Summary: Symptoms of Bleach obsession. Are you a hopeless case? Come and join the Bleach addicts club! Enjoy your stay!
1. Reasons

**You know you are obsessed by Bleach when…**

1. You have read the Bleach manga and watched the anime so many times that you've lost count.

2. You bought the Japanese version of the manga even when you didn't understand the language.

3. You vowed to learn Japanese to be able to read these newly bought but not understood manga volumes.

4. Even though you hate the Bounto filler arc you still watch it again and again in your Bleach viewings because you can't bear to miss out a section.

5. You have memorised every line so you can lip synch with the characters.

6. You have found the lip synching cool.

7. Your friends who had been innocent are now hardcore Bleach fans, like you.

8. You have started a Bleach fan club in a special room in your house, wholly devoted to Bleach-ness.

9. You have called the room 'The Shrine', and have posters of your favourite characters stuck everywhere.

10. You go in there every morning to say hi to the Bleach gang, who aren't really there.

11. You have thought up of a secret Bleach language with your friends.

12. You use it all the time in speech, even to the teachers.

13. Your teachers now understand it.

14. You are known as 'The Bleach Girl/Boy'.

15. Your friends and yourself are known as 'The Bleach Crew'.

16. You have been called a Bleach freak more than once, often by your own family.

17. Your family are scared of the Bleach ideas that you will come up with next.

18. Or your family now love Bleach as much as you, and love your Bleach ideas.

19. Your Bleach ideas include having a Bleach dedicated day.

20. You think that Bleach should be made into a religion.

21. You refer to the anime/manga as 'The Anime/Manga'

22. You understood what I just said about 'The Anime/Manga'.

23. You have all the Bleach songs on your Ipod, and listen to it ALL THE TIME.

24. You take this to the extreme and listen to it as you sleep, because you need to hear it to survive.

25. The songs are in your top 10 favourites.

26. You use the songs for your ringtone, message tone, alarm, doorbell…

27. You have made up you own Bleach song, and sing it all the time.

28. You are hoping that it will be made into a proper record and sold in shops worldwide, so everyone else can become entranced in Bleach.

29. You want to marry Tite Kubo.

30. You will give anything to find out what will happen to the characters in the end, even your life.

31. You forgot that if you give your life, you would never find out, because you would be dead.

32. You are reading this and nodding along.

33. You have tried to change your personality to be more like your favourite character.

34. The above tactic failed so you decided to change your personality to fit the soul mate of your favourite character.

35. You love Hitsugaya Toushirou so much that you now call all short guys 'Whitey', regardless of their hair colour.

36. You hate Hinamori for stealing 'your' Toushirou away.

37. You search for short, white-haired, antisocial guys to date.

38. You secretly wish that your boyfriend was just like Hitsugaya.

39. You haven't felt guilt for thinking the above.

40. You've hunted for Bleach themed Christmas cards, because ordinary ones just won't do.

41. You have a Bleach themed desktop background.

42. You change the Bleach themed desktop background every month to another Bleach themed desktop background. In fact, you have them all lined up, and never use the same one again.

43. You have named/renamed your pet after a Bleach character.

44. You have decided that calling your cat 'Yoruichi' doesn't count because she can turn into a cat anyway.

45. You think that the above logic makes sense.

46. You know every fact about your favourite character, and boast about it all the time.

47. You know the blood type, birthday, likes and dislikes of most of the characters, even though many of these weren't mentioned in the manga or the anime.

48. You had specifically searched for these on the Internet, and found that Wikipedia is a good website for Bleach information.

49. You celebrate their birthdays in your Shrine room, and buy them a cake.

50. You giggle every time your favourite character is mentioned, or thought of, or if you see something that reminds you of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? It's been fun thinking of these. Of course, I'm not really a Bleach mad fan. I'm actually a Bleach mad fan in denial, which is slightly different. I might carry on with this list; I've got a few more that I want to add. Please send me your suggestions. All are welcome!

le.papillon.blanc.


	2. More reasons

**And when…**

51. You have tried to walk around with your eyes closed and a constant smile plastered on your face (bumping into several walls in the process). (_From Pyrokatt_)

52. You think that you look cool walking around like that. You don't. You look like a dork.

53. You end each sentence with 'don't 'cha know'. (_Pyrokatt again_)

54. And found out that your friends and family really don't know (what you're talking about). But then again, they never do.

55. You have given your friends 'cool' new nicknames from The Anime/Manga. I.e. Baldy, Featherbrows… (_Again from Pyrokatt – thanks!_)

56. You have given yourself a nickname too. Or made it up.

57. The first name you came up with for yourself was 'BleachLover'. How imaginative.

58. You write fan fiction.

59. You are enraged that I put writing fan fiction down, because in your opinion it isn't a sign of obsession and now you want to kill me.

60. You check the fan fiction website every hour to read new stories/chapters, and get a heart attack if it is about your favourite character.

61. If it isn't about your favourite character, you hyperventilate anyway, because it is about Bleach. And you love Bleach.

62. You are scared to open your Bleach manga books past the 90-degree mark, in case the spine gets creased.

63. You are also scared that you will scratch/bend/rip/fold/spill liquid on/crease/drop food on/dirty-fy/put fingerprints on – rest of list cut out due to immense length – and damage the covers in any way. You have actually bought a clear plastic cover for each one: a cover to cover a cover.

64. You would buy a new copy of one of the manga books if it gets tatty.

65. Or you are planning at this very moment to buy a new copy/copies of the manga books.

66. You actually have three copies of each manga book: one for home use, one to bring around with you if necessary and one to put in the car.

67. The car boot is filled with manga books. The car owner (excluding you) is not amused.

68. You have started sitting on rooftops, like Hitsugaya.

69. However, you have forgotten that sitting on rooftops is dangerous, and that you could fall off. And break your neck.

70. You have searched for a rooftop to sit on.

71. And when you couldn't find a rooftop, you decided to make a makeshift 'rooftop' in your room, somehow.

72. You envy other people who have a rooftop they could sit on.

73. You have turned the envy into actions, and now give those people evil glares.

74. You think that these actions aren't crazy.

75. You decided to act out parts of Bleach, with you and your friends playing the characters.

76. You also decided that it was so good that you HAD to charge people for seeing it. And people _did_ see it, because they were scared of you.

77. The characters talk to you all the time in your head.

78. You answer these little voices, and can tell them apart easily.

79. The chats you have with them are the highlight of your day. Unfortunately, you sometimes do this in public, and complete strangers are now looking at you weirdly and wondering whom you are talking to.

80. This has never bothered you. You are usually too busy in conversation.

81. You screamed your head off when you heard a movie was being made.

82. This was so loud that your family thought you were being attacked, and rushed to your aid.

83. When they found out the truth, they were EXTREMELY annoyed. And took away all your Bleach merchandise as a punishment.

84. You cried pitifully (Rukia-style) until they had no option but to give them back.

85. You had a countdown to both movies, and crossed each day off with your special Bleach pen.

86. You absolutely love both movies to bits.

87. You especially like 'THE Second Movie' because it includes Toushirou. (A fangirl screams in the background – is that you?)

88. You decided to fine-tune your sixth sense to find out what will happen next in Bleach.

89. You were upset when you found out that you didn't have a sixth sense.

90. You are now attempting to telepathically read Tite Kubo's mind.

91. You think that Karakura exists. And you want to go there.

92. You also want to visit Soul Society, but of course, you can only go there after you die.

93. No. Do NOT kill yourself. It's not worth it.

94. Really. I mean it.

95. You own a Bleach notebook where you do all your fan art, fan fiction and write the thoughts of a fan.

96. The fan of which the thoughts come from is mad about Bleach. The fan is you.

97. You relate everything, and I mean EVERYTHING to Bleach.

98. If you don't, you feel uncomfortable and become consumed in guilt.

99. Bleach. Bleach. Bleach. Bllllllllllleach. Bleeeeeeeeeeaach.

100. You agree with my previous point. 'Interesting,' you say. 'I think so too.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it; I enjoyed making them up. Might be some time until I add the next lot. Exam period, you see...

le.papillon.blanc.


	3. Even more reasons

**And also when…**

101. You are planning to suggest points to add to this list.

102. You have already suggested points to add to this list. You know who you are.

103. Or you are the one writing this list. Damn. That means me, doesn't it?

104. You have a plushie named 'Kon'. You use it to practice your punching and hitting skills. Then you huggle it to sleep.

105. Aw, how cute. I'm sure that Kon enjoys that.

106. You are bugging (that's right- bugging) your mum to teach you to sew…like a Quincy.

107. Your mum isn't confused. Or surprised.

108. Or reacting at all. Oh dear, she appears to be ignoring you. Still pissed at the movie-screaming incident, I see.

109. The first thing you will make is a shinigami's outfit. Needless to say, you will only wear it once to see if it fits. After that, it will be part of your growing Bleach collection.

110. You are very proud of your Bleach collection. It contains over 100 Bleach related objects.

111. The next item you want is Urahara's bucket hat.

112. But you aren't going to buy a cosplay item from the Internet. You have to go one step further. You are going to a specialist hat maker, where you will request it to be made with the utmost care. In great detail. Not that there was much detail in the first place.

113. You enjoy cosplaying very much. You dress up as your favourite characters. All the time. This includes the full works: wigs, make-up, coloured contacts… (_From_ _Between the nightmares_)

114. …clothes, swords, bells, hats, feathers…

115. And the reason? Because you can. (_Between the nightmares- cheers!_)

116. A fangirl squeals in delight.

117. You have started to repeat lines of your favourite characters when you are bored in a lecture class. Out loud. As if you were talking to an imaginary person. (_Swiftstar_)

118. As a result, you get stared at. (_Swiftstar_)

119. If this is you, and you also do the 'talking-in-my-head' thing, please consult a doctor. It is for the benefit of your mental health.

120. You have to mop your desk frequently because of drool when a chapter with your favourite character comes out. (_Swiftstar_)

121. People have started avoiding your desk. You briefly wonder why. Then you drool again.

122. Your friends have actually pointed it out and told you that it is disgusting. Needless to say, you didn't notice this. You were too busy drooling.

123. Your friends label you as even crazier than them. Even when they do the same over Naruto. (_Swiftstar – thank you!_)

124. Shudder. You have shuddered at the mention of Naruto. Of course, in your mind, nothing compares to Bleach.

125. NOTHING.

126. Yes, yes. I understand your plight to make Bleach the number one manga/anime. In the world.

127. Galaxy.

128. Universe.

129. Whatever.

130. You hiss at Naruto supporters as they pass you on the street. _Those lousy, no-good idiots from that nasty tribe…_

131. Well, you actually hiss at mostly everyone. Because they aren't wearing an 'I LOVE BLEACH' badge.

132. A 'BLEACH ROCKS MY WORLD AND YOURS TOO' badge would be acceptable too.

133. Or, even better, a 'YOU BETTER LOVE BLEACH OR I'LL KILL YOU' badge.

134. Every morning the first thing you see is the face of your favourite character – on a poster stuck on the ceiling above your head.

135. This also means that it's the last thing you see before you drift off into your Bleach-filled dreams, and the only thing you see when you converse with The Character before you do that.

136. You feel like The Character is protecting you, like a guardian angel, as you blissfully snooze away.

137. Your parents speak to you in Bleachenese (with a heavy foreign accent), as if you don't understand English, which you don't. Because you've forgotten it.

138. This includes your dad saying phrases like 'Clean up –Ichigo– your –Soul Society– room –Shikai.' (_Pyrokatt. Thanks, it made me laugh!_)

139. Completely meaningless! But it did catch your attention.

140. However for some reason, you remember the English language at important times like these, when you're reading or writing fan fiction.

141. Of course, Bleachenese or 'The Bleach Language' as it is otherwise called (another variation is 'The Language'), is not the only language you understand. There is one more.

142. 'What is it?' I hear you ask.

143. Well, you know it already. If you didn't, then you wouldn't be reading this right now, and the rest of us would probably hate your guts.

144. It's 'The Fangirl Language'. This is written as 'T3H FANGIRL LANGUAG3!' if you understand it. Which you do.

145. If you're a boy, then swap the 'girl/GIRL' to 'boy/BOY'. It's written in the same format, so you wouldn't have any trouble understanding it. And you DO understand it.

146. Your parents also try to communicate with you using this language. Often with no success. (_The Fangirl Language idea is from Pyrokatt!)_

147. You used The Anime/Manga as the theme for your Final Art Project. For a national exam.

148. This was when the topic word was 'wraps'. I'm not gonna bother asking. There's no connection between the two.

149. But somehow, it worked. At least for you, anyway.

150. Um…what mark did you get?

--

smiles

le.papillon.blanc.


	4. Further reasons

**Definitely when…**

151. You quote lines from your favourite fanfic daily. _(AisuHime)_

152. You have a camera trained on Kubo-sensei's house.

153. At least, where you _think_ his house is.

154. Somewhere to the East…West? No…East?

155. You learned Japanese so in the case that if Kubo-sensei were to come to America you could have a conversation with him.

156. Grabbed other fangirl friend and 'borrowed' her father's car to get to San Diego when you discovered that Kubo-sensei was coming to America.

157. Let out shriek so high only dogs (and Kommamura) can hear when finding out that KUBO-SENSEI WILL BE IN SAN DIEGO JULY 26TH!

158. KUBO-SENSEI'S GONNA BE IN SAN DIEGO JULY 26TH DAMMIT! (152 and the last four by _Pyrokatt_)

159. You are now thinking: 'Oh ****! The date has passed already!I need a time machine. Now.'

160. 'Shut up. Time machines work. I know they do. I know they exist. They have to exist.'

161. 'I hate you.'

162. You can list every taicho, fukutaicho, and third seat in order as well as the zanpakutos and their shikai and bankai, in both English and Japanese. _(IWolf)_

163. And Bleachenese. But that doesn't count to the ones who haven't seen the light, so you are now trying to learn them in Thai.

164. You were just going to say Spanish, except you realised that that was expected and would not be enough to prove your loyalty.

165. You love the name Ulquiorra, and you are planning to name your new goldfish that.

166. That is after your previous goldfish Luppi, Dordonii, D-roy and Nnoitra all perished. Reasons unknown.

167. Of course, you will try your hardest to look after Ulquiorra, as long as your cat (not counting Yoruichi) does not get to him.

168. Your cat is called Ichigo.

169. You've used the excuse, 'A Hollow ate my homework.' (I also loved your anecdote, _Seireitei_Sunrise_, so naturally I will add it in. Here goes…)

170. You forgot that elaborating on an excuse is the worst thing to do.

171. Hence your explanation of: 'See, I tucked the paper into the scabbard of my Zanpakuto to work on later, but when I unleashed my shikai it fell out and the Hollow gobbled it up. I had to go and get it from the big glass case in front of Fourth Company that says, 'Things found in Hollows' stomachs'' did NOT work.

172. The explanation did NOT cut the strawberry jam. Pun intended. The teacher was not amused.

173. It was not clever. It was pathetic. You should have just stuck with the simple 'hollow-eating' bit. (Inspiration from _Seireitei_Sunrise_)

174. Your parents took you to the premier of Bleach: Memories of Nobody, in the hope that your Bleach spirit would somehow be subdued.

175. Subdued? Psh. Yeah right. It only fuelled the obsession.

176. You cried at the end.

177. You also cried in The Second Movie and The Third Movie. And you found The Third Movie seriously cute.

178. Go Chibi poster from The Third Movie! You know what I mean.

179. After seeing The First Movie, you switched your codename to either 'Senna' or 'Ganryu'.

180. You didn't miss a beat when I said 'codename'. You know exactly what I mean.

181. You have tweaked the lyrics of a song to reflect Bleach, e.g., In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the Hollow creeps tonight…

182. You've gone up to someone and asked them what Company they were in.

183. Your dental hygienist/dentist/family doctor knows The Language because it's all you speak under influence of Nitrus Oxide/Ketamine.

184. He/She has told you to "Calm down, do I look like Szayel to you?"

185. You like people from Texas and/or Oklahoma because they talk like Gin Ichimaru.

186. Your teachers have asked you to stop speaking like Gin Ichimaru.

187. You have continued to speak like Gin Ichimaru.

188. You have complemented someone by saying they are as smart as Aizen-sama. (Last ten-ish from _Seireitei_Sunrise_ – whoa that's a lot! I've added some of mine between them.)

189. You go nuts the moment you see the 4 Bleach musicals. _(Kitty Petro)_

190. Oops. You meant 'The Musicals'.

191. You have seen all 4 of them 100 times and are still not bored. _(Kitty Petro)_

192. In fact, you are watching it right this minute. Well, after you finish reading this.

193. You now know all songs from the musical in your head. _(Kitty Petro)_

194. Your family know all the songs from the musical too. Because you decided that it would come in handy someday.

195. You want to go to Japan just to see the musicals even though you don't know what they are saying. _(Kitty Petro)_

196. But luckily you got a transcript using unidentified means, and have gotten it translated into English.

197. Now you WILL know what they are saying. Harhar! You are so clever! That is so NOT sad!

198. Nope. No sarcasm at all. Please don't kill me.

199. The translation cost a bit too, because you just HAD to get them done professionally.

200. And didn't realise that you were being ripped off.

* * *

Thank you for all your suggestions! They are very much appreciated!

le. papillon. blanc.


	5. Yet another batch

**You know there is no cure when…**

201. You know ALL the characters names and their powers, including the filler characters. _RukiaXChappy_

202. You know all the words for the Bleach opening and ending theme songs, and the Beat Collections _RukiaXChappy_

203. You also know the names of all the theme songs.

204. The idea includes you cosplaying as a character and dancing, by the way. Cool, huh?

205. You have thought of 'cool' dance moves to go along with them, which are so cool that you're planning to enter a Talent show because you know you can win.

206. The idea is to dance while cosplaying as a Character. Cool, huh?

207. Maybe you can incorporate Ichigo's mega-huge-amazing zanpakuto into the dance too. Cool. Good luck trying not to slice yourself up.

208. You have a mega crush on one of the characters, and when you write a fanfiction, you're married to them.

209. You have made an entire history and background for a Bleach character you have made up, and managed to tie them into every character's life.

210. Whenever you hear the word 'strawberry', you immediately think of Ichigo.

211. You have stopped calling strawberries 'strawberries' and replaced it with 'Ichigos'. _LadyLady1994 _(208-211)

212. You have also stopped calling carrots 'carrots' and now call them 'Ichigos' too.

213. So when you want a strawberry and a carrot, for whatever reason, you say, 'I want an Ichigo and an Ichigo.'

214. The short form is: 'I want Ichigo Ichigos.'

215. You think it makes you sound mysterious and helps you subconsciously attract the opposite sex.

216. You noticed that I wrote something wrong in my last chapter, because there are actually SIX Bleach musicals, not four. (That means you, _kittypetro_. Thanks!)

217. You are so incensed by my mistake that you plan to ruin my afterlife when I die and you die and we both go to Soul Society.

218. When you find out who I am, that is.

219. You claim your mother was eaten by a hollow.

220. You have sworn revenge.

221. Your actual mother berated you for praying to a large poster dedicated to her passing.

222. You decided you needed Death God Powers to avenge your mother

223. You have attempted to find Karakura town in an attempt to find the Urahara Shoten and its resident Bucket Head.

224. You wasted your life savings in doing so.

225. As well as the life savings of your Bleach-mad friends who wanted to help you in any way they could.

226. You think it was worth it, because the search gave you time to contemplate the greatness that is Bleach.

227. And the greatness of the mangaka that created it.

228. You continue to search for Urahara to convince him to help turn you into a Death God.

229. When you can't find him in the place you THINK is Karakura Town you head back home.

230. You then proceed to construct your own Giant Pit.

231. To mentally prepare, you go into your shrine to meditate on Bleachiness.

232. You fall asleep in the process and when you wake up you think you're having an 'Out-of-Body-Experience'.

233. When you look down and see no chain, you presume it has already been cut off, so you then go to your pit and dive in head-first.

234. When KO'ed from the fall and start dreaming you believe your dream is your inner world and that the Hollowfication process has begun.

235. When you wake up you somehow climb out and put on your custom made Death God robes, zanpakuto, and terracotta mask.

236. You decide to Seek Vengeance against the hollow you have a vendetta against.

237. The hollow is called Grand Fisher, and happens to be your neighbour's dog.

238. Because it has already consumed the dog's soul and is now taking its form, like that Fish-head dude Rukia fought against.

239. Sorry, sorry. I meant Ar…Aarrr… (Err, this is difficult)…Aaroniero Arruruerie. You tend to correct other people's Bleach blunders, don't you?

240. And I'm also sorry that I insulted the hollow that you don't like but like because the hollow is a Bleach hollow.

241. You think you're invisible so your first order of business after you get bored from hunting the hollow you have a vendetta against, is to play a prank.

242. When everyone gives you strange looks and asks, 'What the hell are you doing?' you conclude that your town is filled with highly spiritually aware souls.

243. The bee buzzing around your head seems to be spiritually aware, too.

244. You go home and can't find your body so you try and open the gate to soul society.

245. When that fails you try to open a garganta.

246. When THAT fails you go back to Find Urahara to open it for you, concluding that last time you couldn't see it because you weren't spiritually aware yet.

247. You fail miserably.

248. You understand the chain of thought used above.

249. You relate to the series of events described. (Numbers 219-ish to 249-ish are from _The Great Deity_, mixed with my own.)

250. Or it has given you inspiration to participate in your own Bleach adventure and Bleach crusade.

* * *

Thank you to all those who helped out by suggesting ideas! They were fantastic!

le. papillon. blanc.


	6. And another

Hello!! I'd just like to thank everyone who has sent me other reasons to put in the list - they are much appreciated! If you can't remember what you contributed, I've included your name next to the reason in italics with which numbers you sent in (if there were more than one). It was great fun reading all of them!!

And if you have any ideas of your own, please don't hesitate to let me know!

Now...let us begin...

* * *

**You know you are Bleach obsessed when…**

251. You know all the dance steps to Ikkaku's lucky dance. Even though he only did it the one time.

252. Also, you keep trying to blow yourself out of a giant chimney, which you may or may not have made yourself, so that way you can bust into Soul Society.

253. And you know every Kido and Hado chant/spell number and chant-thing, even though they are hardly ever mentioned, and not even in order.

254. They are missing numbers, too.

255. You attach tubes to your hair so that way you can be Byakuya Kuchuki. Even though you're different genders.

256. When you finally see your favourite character after not seeing them for forever and a day, you call that special time *insert name of character here* time. _Maya-chan2007: 251-256_

257. When you finally see anything Bleach themed after not looking for a very long time, you call that moment 'Bleach is' time. Because you're weird like that.

258. And you're confusing me now. You're weird.

259. You wake up in the middle of the night just in case there is a Hollow outside your window. _7sweetsins_

260. Normally there is and after jumping around on buildings trying to look heroic, you would proceed to use your uber-cool shinysparklyZangetsulaserbeam attack. Otherwise known as _Getsuga Tenshou_.

261. Then if the Hollow is powerful, you would then use your uber-cool shinysparklyZangetsu power up. Otherwise known as _Bankai_.

262. Arrancar are afraid of being defeated by you and your shinysparklyZangetsu attacks.

263. Because it hurts their eyes.

264. Actually, Captain Zaraki might like to see your shinysparklyZangetsu attacks.

265. You notice the smallest mistake in fan-made pictures.

266. HELLO, Kenpachi's eyepatch is over the right eye, not the left!! Grrrrr!!!! ARGH! Egh!! URgh!! ASWPEARdfgoeet!!!! _PiFace314: 265-266_

267. You feel very strongly about this.

268. AEPGTNWGIaseifdk!!! Okay. Stop. It's getting annoying.

269. Thank you. Kon-sama likes you.

270. Whenever you want to get out of class you start to eat a ton of Pez Candy, preferably with a rabbit-themed dispenser. Or duck-themed.

271. You imagine it allows you to escape from the confines of the human body to enjoy the freedom that the soul form provides.

272. Yeah, something like that.

273. Just don't try to jump through a closed window next time, because it might hurt.

274. And please don't try to harass the opposite sex while you're at it. Being a shinigami does not mean that your life cannot be ruined.

275. Thank you. Kon-sama loves you.

276. However, sometimes Pez Candy just does not do. Sometimes, you have to buy the real thing.

277. When you realised that 'Soul Candy' existed in shop-bought form you begged your mom to buy it.

278. When she said no, the FRUSTATION set in and you tried to steal it out of the shop.

279. But you were caught by your arch enemy (small print: your sister) _hellohola26: 276-279_

280. You weren't in your right mind (and you never are), so as she took the Soul Candy off you, you vowed to defeat her one day.

281. Because you're the hero and heroes get power-ups to beat the bad guys. Fact.

282. You have nothing to fear. Except the fact that you might be killed half a dozen times before you get there.

283. The first time you get a job all the money gets spent on hair gel and dye. _PiFace314_

284. Because you want to have cool hair that defies gravity like Zaraki.

285. Or pink hair like Yachiru.

286. Maybe a permanent strand of hair that stays in the same place like Rukia.

287. Well, if you can't decide, why don't you opt for the no hair option? Ikkaku-style!

288. Your friends will receive a free mirror, too (your shining head). How exciting!

289. You own at least ONE plushie.

290. And you wanna buy more till you have the whole Gotei.

291. Every single day you clean your plushie till its perfect. (You pick off the lint, straighten its clothes, fix its hair, and make it stand up perfectly).

292. Just realized you referred to your plushie as an 'it' and curse yourself for the rest of your life. _HamakoKaiba: 289-292_

293. You proceed to apologise to said character and join the Plushie Worship society.

294. You would like to move to Texas/Oklahoma just to hear people talk like Gin. _Lady Skorpio_

295. You apply eyeliner on your 3 year old cousin's face just to make her look like 'Ulquiorra's little sister.' _Xosnobunniox_

296. All your writing assignments in school are Bleach themed.

297. This includes simple assignments like writing about a TV series, and more complicated assignments such as character analysis and essay titles.

298. For example, if the assignment was 'Analyse the strengths and weaknesses of a character in one of Shakespeare's plays', you would compare the hero with Ichigo and how cool they both are.

299. This written work is in addition to your Bleach fanfiction.

300. In fact, you never seem to run out of ideas. Which shows just how dedicated you are and how awesomeshinysparklyamazing Bleach is! _Zira the insane one: 296-300_

* * *

le. papillon. blanc.


End file.
